The present invention relates to structures, such as tents, and more particularly to a tent, including a frame constructed of formable members, so that the tent is instantaneously self-erecting from its stored configuration and can be easily be restored to its storage configuration.
Several tents are known that relate to self-erecting structures. The Norman U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,161 is directed to a self-erecting having one single continuous loop wire member. In the Norman U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 he uses a single continuous loop of flexible material such as flat spring steel stock.
The McLeese U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 is discloses to a self-erecting tent structure that requires a base planar loop and either two or more extra loops for forming the upper portion of the tent. The Ivanovich et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,461 is directed to a self-erecting shelter that requires a single continuous loop steel wire member.
The Habchi U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,772 discloses a self-unfolding shelter having a framework of resilient wire in two separate closed loops.
The Hazinski et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,165 discloses a self-erecting hunting blind having a single continuous loop of wire. The tent separates at its center and collapses on both sides of the person or boat underneath it. The Hazinski et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,917 is also directed to a self-erecting pop-up tent. It utilizes a single wire loop frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel self-erecting tent structure that has three closed loop frame members oriented in a specific manner to form a tent body having a lower front panel, an upper front panel, a central panel, and a rear panel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a self-erecting tent structure that is simple and economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel self-erecting tent structure which is erectable from a storage configuration to the full erected configuration in a matter of seconds through instantaneously reformation of the frame members.